Friends Are Always There for You
by basmah-chan
Summary: "I did a pregnancy test." Sakuhina friendship. Mentions of naruhina.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sakura was just enjoying her only day off when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed; annoyed that her evening was disturbed when she just wanted to rest.

She opened the door and was shocked at the sight in front of her. It was Hinata. She was a total mess. Her hair was all mussed up, as if she just woke up after rolling around in her sleep in the night. Her eyes were red and puffy with bags under them. Her button nose was pink. Her skin seemed paler than usual. She was wearing a black baggy hoodie with some gray sweatpants, her clothing wrinkled. Sakura almost gasped at the state she was in. She grabbed Hinata's hand and forcefully brought her in.

After closing and locking the door, she led the lavender eyed girl to her couch. She could hear a few sniffles behind her. She sat her down and sat down herself, looking at her closely while grabbing her shoulders, making sure that Hinata was maintaining eye contact with her.

She finally sighed and let go of her shoulders. Hinata looked down while she twiddled with her fingers, her anxiety rising.

"Hinata, what's wrong? What happened to you? You're a total hot mess," Sakura lightheartedly joked, trying to get her friend to speak.

Hinata timidly glanced up at Sakura. Seeing the concern in her friend's emerald eyes, she decided to finally spill her secret. She gulped and said, "I… I did a pregnancy test…"

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth was agape. Sakura wasn't sure if she heard right. Did Hinata just say she did a pregnancy test? One look at Hinata told her that what she heard wasn't just an illusion.

"Oh Sakura what do I do?! It was positive! And then I did more just to be sure. And those were positive too! What do I do?! Can you check to be sure? Those were probably broken or something. I'm sure…" Hinata almost screamed out in frustration. She was panicking, her anxiety eating up at her.

Sakura looked at her with a painful and sympathetic expression. She knew that Hinata also knew that having done that many pregnancy tests wasn't just a coincidence.

She decided to oblige to her friend's request. "Okay, well lay down so I can check." She spoke quietly, almost whispering. Sakura got off the couch, so Hinata can comfortably lay down on it. She kneeled down in front of the couch. A green glow engulfed her hands as they hovered over Hinata. At first Sakura didn't feel anything unusual, but then she felt it. A little bit of another chakra growing inside her, and Hinata's own chakra flowing to it, to protect it.

Sakura sighed and dispersed the green chakra. She helped Hinata get up, and sat back down on the couch.

"So…?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata I'm pretty sure you already know the answer," Sakura said as she bit her lip, waiting for a response from her friend. She saw the tears trail down Hinata's face and Sakura clenched her fists.

"Sakura… What do I do? How… How do I tell him?" At that point Hinata grabbed Sakura's collar and looked up at her, tears still falling from her eyes. "How do I tell Naruto? We're not married, we're still dating. Will he… What will he do when he hears this? The clan too…"

Sakura grabbed her hands that were still at her collar and lowered them. She held her hands, and squeezed them. Hinata was still looking down and crying.

"Hinata," she gently said, attempting to get her attention. Hinata hiccupped and looked up at her friend's steely eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you already know that your anxiety and depression is just making you think of all the negative outcomes. I'm pretty sure you already know what most likely would happen if you tell naruto. I'm pretty sure, deep down, you already know it's all going to be ok. At least, as long as you have me, it'll all be ok," she finished her speech with a comforting smile and a reassuring squeeze to her hands.

Sakura was surprised when Hinata suddenly embraced her. Sakura's eyes softened and she squeezed her friend back.

They let go of each other and Hinata wiped her tears away with her hands and smiled gently at her. "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura giggled and said,"Hey what are friends for."

The two girls laughed happily, their laughter echoing around the apartment.

.

"Wait… That idiot impregnated you…?

…NARUTOOOOOO!"

 **A/N:** Yesh I also hc that Hinata was pregnant with boruto before marriage :P I mean it does kinda make sense in the little time that they dated and then got married. So just let me live in mah fantasy world ok. And uh I kinda just winged this tbh cuz there was a lot of things that weren't described in canon narutoverse so :3 Also very messy and sloppy, and uh is it just me or is it OOC? I just noticed that writing characters makes me love em more, cuz my love for Sakura just grew :3


End file.
